Christopher Lee
Christopher Lee (1922 - 2015) Lee is another serious contender for the greatest amount of recorded screen deaths, and with a career spanning seven decades which ended at his final work. Film Deaths *''Beyond Mombasa'' (1956) [Gil Rossi]: Shot with a poison dart by a pygmy with a blowgun. *''The Curse of Frankenstein'' (1957) [The Creature]: Falls through a window into an acid vat and melts after Peter Cushing throws a lantern at him, burning Christopher. (Note: Although the creature was resurrected or re-created in numerous Hammer sequels, I am counting this as a death scene for Christopher since the creature was played by different actors in all the subsequent movies.) *''Ill Met by Moonlight (Night Ambush)'' (1957) [German Officer at Dentist]: Shot to death by Dirk Bogarde. (Thanks to Jonathan) * Corridors of Blood'' (1958)' [''Resurrection Joe]: Burned to death with acid when Boris Karloff throws it on him as Christopher fatally stabs Boris.(Thanks to Jonathan) *''Horror of Dracula (Dracula)'' (1958) [Count Dracula]: Burned to death and reduced to ash after Peter Cushing tears down the curtains to let sunlight in. (Note: Even though Dracula is always brought back in each sequel, I will still be listing these as "death" scenes.) *''A Tale of Two Cities'' (1958) [Marquis St. Evremonde]: Stabbed to death in his sleep by Sacha Pitoeff. *''The Mummy'' (1959) [Kharis, the Mummy]: Drowned in quicksand. (Thanks to Jonathan) * ''The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll (House of Fright; Jekyll's Inferno)'' (1960) [Paul Allen]: Poisoned by a python after Paul Massie shuts him in a room with it. * ''Hercules in the Haunted World (Ercole al centro della terra; Hercules vs. the Vampires)(1961)' [''King Lico]: Bursts into flame when he fails to complete his human sacrifice ceremony before the end of the lunar eclipse (having been pinned beneath a stone obelisk by Reg Park). *''The Pirates of Blood River'' (1962) [Captain LaRoche]: Pinned to a tree when Kerwin Mathews throws his sword at him at the end of a fight. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''Horror Castle (La Vergine di Noremberga; The Virgin of Nuremberg)'' (1963) [Erich]: Falls to his death after being trapped in a burning castle while trying to save his master. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Whip and the Body (La Frusta e il corpo; What; Night Is the Phantom)'' (1963) [Kurt Menliff]: Stabbed in the neck by Daliah Lavi behind a curtain; his body is shown again afterwards when everybody else discovers him, then again during his funeral. After his death, he appears to Daliah several times throughout the movie, but it's ambiguous whether he's a ghost or just a hallucination. *''The Devil-Ship Pirates'' (1963) [Captain Robeles]: Shot to death by Barry Warren. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''The Torture Chamber of Dr. Sadism'' (1965) [Count Frederic Regula]: Drawn and quartered as punishment for killing twelve virgins in his torture chamber. He returns in spirit form throughout the rest of the movie and is finally killed at the end, when the hourglass runs out. *''Dracula: Prince of Darkness (1966)' [''Count Dracula]: Killed by running water when he falls into the moat, after Andrew Keir fires several shots to break the ice on the water's frozen surface. *''Rasputin: The Mad Monk'' (1966) [Rasputin]: Thrown from a balcony onto a frozen moat by Francis Matthews and Richard Pasco, on top of being poisoned to no effect. (note: due to Rasputin's infamous lack of dying, it's not known if this was intended to be an actual death. there are also stills (from deleted footage) of his arm up after he hits the ground) (Thanks to Jonathan) *''Blood Fiend (Theatre of Fear)'' (1967) [Philippe Darvas]: Drowned (off-screen) in a pond by Jenny Till. (Thanks to Jonathan) *''Dracula Has Risen from the Grave'' (1968) [Count Dracula]: Impaled on a cross at the end of the fight with Barry Andrews; he dissolves into dust in nothingness. *''She'' (1968) [Billali]: Stabbed in the back with a spear by Ursula Andress when he tries to enter the Flame of Life, he dies before he can go into it. *''The Oblong Box'' (1969) [Dr. J. Neuhart]: Throat slit with a surgical saw by Alister Williamson in Christopher's office; he dies soon afterwards, after Vincent Price discovers him. *''The House That Dripped Blood'' (1970) [John Reid]: Burned to death (off-camera) when his daughter (Chloe Franks) throws a wax voodoo doll in the fireplace; we only hear him screaming over a shot of the doll melting. *Taste the Blood of Dracula (1970)' [Count Dracula]: Dissolves into dust when he falls into the altar. *''Scars of Dracula ''(1970) [Count Dracula]: Burned to death when Christopher's spike is struck by lightning, setting him on fire; He then falls over the castle's battlement to the ground below. *''I, Monster'' (1971) [Dr. Charles Marlowe / Edward Blake]: Injured when he falls down stairs after Peter Cushing sets his back on fire. His body later changes from 'Blake' to 'Marlowe.' *''Dracula AD 1972 (1972)'' [''Count Dracula]: Stabbed in the heart with a silver blade by Peter Cushing. (In the prologue sequence, he was also stabbed in the heart with a wooden wheel-spoke by Peter (playing the ancestor of his present-day character), but was brought back to life shortly after the 20th-century storyline begins.) (Thanks to Garrett) *The Satanic Rites of Dracula' ''(1973) [Count Dracula]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Peter Cushing, after falling into a pit of stakes. (Since there was no sequel to resurrect him, we can consider this to be his final "Dracula" death scene.) *The Man with the Golden Gun (1974)'' [Francisco Scaramanga]: Shot in the chest by Roger Moore at the end of a cat-and-mouse chase through Christopher's 'funhouse' hideout (as Roger had posed as a wax replica of himself). *The Four Musketeers (1974)' [''Rochefort]: Impaled through the chest by Michael York in the climactic fight in the Cathedral. (His character was revealed to have survived in the 1989 sequel The Return of the Musketeers, 'but the filmmakers did intend this to be an actual death scene) (''Thanks to Brian) *Airport '77 (1977)' [''Martin Wallace]: Crushed underneath the cargo door when it unexpectedly triggers open during an escape attempt with Jack Lemmon. Christopher drowns as his body slips under the water and drifts by the plane's widow, where his wife (Lee Grant) looks on in horror. (Thanks to TC) * The Last Unicorn'' (1982, animated)' [''King Haggard]: Drowned/dashed against the rocks or falls to his death when his castle collapses into the ocean after his red bull is slain and the other unicorns are freed. *''The Return of Captain Invincible'' (1983) [Mr. Midnight]: Crushed when Alan Arkin throws a giant globe at him. *'''''Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf (Stirba - Werewolf Bitch) (1985) [Stefan Crosscoe]: Burned when Sybil Danning casts a spell setting them both on fire after Christopher stabs her with a dagger. *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990)'' [Dr. Catheter]: Electrocuted by a gremlin while Zach Galligan looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Neil) *''Tale of the Mummy'' (1998) [Sir Richard Turkel]: Killed in an explosion when the excavation site collapes due to the mummy (Roger W. Morrissey) * Jinnah'' (1998)' [''Mohammad Ali Jinnah]: Dies of pneumonia, despite attempts to revive him. *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003)'' [Saruman]: Stabbed in the back by Brad Dourif; he then falls from the tower and is impaled on a spike. (This scene was not included in the theatrical release, but is present in the Special Edition DVD.) (Thanks to SpecialKid, Lianne, and Neil) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)' [Count Dooku]: Decapitated with two light sabers by Hayden Christensen (at the urging of Ian McDiarmid), after Hayden had cut off Christopher's hands and rendered him helpless. (''Thanks to JF) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) [The Jabberwocky]: Providing the voice of a giant dragon-like creature, he is decapitated with a sword by Mia Wasikowska following an intense battle. *''Season Of The Witch'' (2011) [Cardinal D'Ambroise]: Dies of the Black Death as Robert Sheehanlooks on (Lee was wearing disfigured makeup for this role). *''The Resident ''(2011) [August]: Stabbed in the throat with a syringe then injected with an overdose by his grandson (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) as they're struggling on a bed. His body is later seen when his grandson checks for a heartbeat. TV Deaths *''William Tell: Manhunt'' (1959) [Prince Erik]: Killed by a crossbow bolt fired by Conrad Phillips. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: The Sign of Satan'' (1964) [Karl Jorla]: Killed (off-screen) by cultists. He appears as a ghost afterwards when he arrives at the movie set to film his last scene; the police later inform Gilbert Green that Christopher's body had been discovered, confirming that he had died before shooting that scene. *''Captain America II: Death Too Soon'' (1979 TV Movie) [General Miguell]: Rapidly ages to death after getting covered in his aging chemical while trying to throw it at Reb Brown; he dies while attempting to choke Brown. *''Treasure Island'' (1990 TV Movie) [Blind Pew]: Trampled to death by horses when he stumbles onto the road. *''Gormenghast'' (2000 mini-series) [Flay] Stabbed in the chest when Jonathan Rhys-Meyers throws a knife at him. Noteworthy Connections *Uncle of Harriet Walter *Step-cousin of Ian Fleming. Gallery ChristopherLeeTMWTGG.jpg|Christopher Lee in The Man With The Golden Gun Christopher Lee - 01 CUT.jpg|Sir Christopher Lee My Private Collection|link=Private Saruman's death.png|Christopher Lee's death in the extended edition of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King 1990 Gremlins 2 (foto Christopher Lee).jpg|Christopher Lee in Gremlins 2 Christopherlee.jpg|Christopher Lee in The Whip and the Body alice-in-wonderland-jabberwocky2.jpg|The Jabberwocky's death in Alice in Wonderland Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Videos Category:1922 Births Category:2015 Deaths Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Respiratory failure victims Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces